crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Elsword
"I hope you're ready" Personality Elsword was young boy who always tries to make friends with new warriors. Unfortunately he is easily distracted and sometimes hot headed of his own skill, he is also very eager to learn and often looks up to anyone who can teach him. After the battle of Elrios and the death of Aisha Elsword has become less childish and more serious. He has committed himself to rid Elrios of all evil. Early life Elsword's father was a Velder Knight and looks up to him, and soon his sister became one the founder of the Red Knights. But this made Elsword's father look down on him, always saying thing such as "I am so proud of your sister" and "Why can't you be more like her?". Because of this Elsword wants to become a Knight, not just for his father, but so he can protect the weak from bullies and monsters. When telling Elesis about this she took him into the forest to show him how to use a sword. They trained all day and night and in the morning they finally stopped and went home. Defense of Elrios Rena , Elsword, Chung, Raven, Chloe, Aisha, and Tenks were stationed to defend the Velder Kingdom from a demon invasion. They managed to secure the Commercial Area, and soon retreated the remaining citizens to safety. After Rena single handedly took down an entire army of Demons the group retreated to Chloe's Inn, Elsword and Aisha argued for awhile until they were attacked by a Wraith, it was quickly neutralized by them though. During the night the two spent a lot of time together ether arguing, pranking or being awkward around each other. Unbenounced to them more Wraith were attacking outside and after joining the battle the entire group were force to flee. As soon as it seemed that they were going to die, Yomako swung in with reinforcements to help push the troops back. Soon, the entire planet of Elrios was aware of this oncoming conflict to where even the Demons were forced to ally with the group. The victory was short lived as a Wraith Cruiser was slowly about to crash in onto their position, gladly Aisha warped all of them to safety, and right near the El Crystal. Rena warned all of them about what the Wraith would be able to do if they were to harvest the power of the Crystal. After the allied forces were informed, they gathered Elesis, and her red knights, the Velderanian knights, the Dark elves, and of course, the Demons. The Battle of El Soon, the troops would be ready and in position. Jenn would fight against the Wraith hive ship up in the atmosphere, while Yomako was flying in as air support using her mobile suit "Unicorn Gundam". Approximately 10 minutes was the predicted interval between the start of the battle, but it was soon reduced to 10 seconds as soon as troops started to beam down from Wraith darts. Elsword quickly ran into battle and slew many Wraith during the battle and with some combined attack between him, Aisha, Raven and Tenks the battle was finished quicker than thought. Death of Aisha While everyone was celebrating, Elsword become worried as Aisha still hasn't appeared. He searched and searched until he heard a moan and quickly rushed to it. It was Aisha, she was badly wounded and needed help, Elsword carried her all the way through the dead battlefield but is was to no avail she died in his arm as they reached the camp. In her last moments Elsword confessed how he felt about her they two kissed as she passed away. The now grief stricken Elsword carried her body to the palace steps and laid her to rest, he turned around and warned every Demon and Nasod there "If any of you every do anything like this...i will find you...and kill you.". Aisha's death caused the factions to from an alliance and caused Elsword to finally grow up. Cake and the Nuke After Eve found a nuke while the two were eating cake, Eve headed to the market and swapped it for more baked goods. After awhile that nuke detanated, this caused the two to flee. Eve was heavly damaged and Elsword had to repair her, he maneged to fix her but his hand was heavly burned from the incident and now finds it hard to use his sword properly. Battle against King Nasod After a huge explsion caused by Eve and Elsword, King Nasod arrived at the scene with his troopes. After stating he will destroy the humans Elsword, Eve and Raven started an all-out attack on him. using the pain from his hand to his avanatage Elsword managed to fend of King Nasods attacks. After Raven managed to deal heavy damage to himself and King Nasod, Elsword and Eve went in for the final attack. Eve managed to take out his memory unit and this left him open for Elsword to slice through his body not before the body shot something out however. King Nasod was fianlly defeated..for now. Skills Elsword is now fully skilled in using his sword. With the combined training of Elesis, Rena and Raven and the drive to motivate him Elsword is now one of the most feared Knights in Elrios. Sword techniques. *'Assault Slash - '''Elsword charges towards the enemy with a piercing stab dealing continuous damage to the target. *'Mega Slash - Elsword slashes his enemy with a power sword attack dealing heavy damage to the target. *'Roll - '''Even though this is just a simple roll, Elsword has gotten very good at it and can dodge almost any attack with it. *'Fatal Fury - 'Elsword strikes his enemy five times with a charged sword attack and then ends it with a swing, knocking enemies off their feet. *'Flame Geyser - 'Elsword's most powerful attack, Elsword smashes his flaming sword into the ground which make a fiery geyser sprout up from under them. *'Triple Geyser - 'A power x3 version of the Flame Geyser, Elsword smash's his flaming sword into the ground with will soon make 3 fiery geysers sprout up under foes. *'Ullimited Blade - 'Elsword unleashes a series of deadly combo attacks followed by a final Mega Slash. *'Armor Breaker - 'Elsword bashes his enemy with the hilt of his sword with a chance of breaking their armor, nullifying their Physical Defense Power. *'Air Slash - 'Elsword does a two slash combo that will launch the enemy up into the air leaving them vulnerable for additional attacks. *'Spiral Blast - 'Elsword does a spiral bash attack that deals Physical damage followed by burning flare blast that deals Magical damage continuously to surrounding enemies *'Double Slash - 'Elsword strikes his enemy with a paralyzing slash that will temporarily stun his opponent, followed by a charged meteor strike. *'Stoic/Iron Body - 'Elsword puts himself in a state of Super Armor, which will negate him from flinching or being knocked-down for a certain period of time. *'Windmill - 'Elsword spins around with his sword to form a moveable whirlwind attack dealing damage continuously while being in Stoic. *'Armageddon Blade - 'Elsword transcends his sword with a powerful aura and forcefully thrusts it into his targets, dealing damage. The aura is then kept for a period of time and it increases the overall range of his attacks *'Standstorm - 'Elsword prepares a stance and summons a wide sandstorm that sends any enemy flying up into the air while dealing heavy damage and lowering their Accuracy. *'Sonic Blade - 'Elsword spins around and unleashes a circular shockwave dealing heavy damage while stunning any enemy around him. *'Rolling Smash - 'Elsword positions his pose and launches himself forward while swinging his sword around him 360 Degrees, ending it with a heavy smash onto the ground flinging all enemies into the air. Relationships *'Father - Elsword look up to him, but also fears him. He want to prove himself to his father by becoming an Knight. *'Mother' - She loves him, and he loves her but sometimes she loves him to much which Elsword find annoying as she will call him thing like "Elsiepoo" and other embarrassing names. *'Elesis' - Elesis cares for her brother and would do anything to protect him. When they were younger Elesis trained Elsword how to use a sword and both of them still enjoy that memory till today *'Rena' - Elsword's relationship with Rena is currently at a neutral, but Rena would do anything to protect Elsword. *'Raven - '''Raven and Elsword are reliable friends to one another. Raven taught Elsword some of his many Sword techniques, along with some focus and precision. Raven is somewhat hesitant at trusting Elsword at taking care of himself, looking towards him like a little brother. *'Eve - Eve and Elsword are good friends, she looks to him for help and friendship most of the time. Elsword cares for her. Recently the two started dating. *Chung '-Chung and Elsword are new friends to one another, Chung admiring Elsword for his dedication and skills. He does not seem to notice Elsword's view of him as a threat. *'Aisha - '''Despite starting off at the wrong foot with each others, the two quickly became friends and were normally competitive of who was better at combat. In her final moments Elsword told her how he really felt, he loved her. Gallery 400x540x400px-Elsword Portrait.png.pagespeed.ic.RbIbWDJItL.png|Elsword when he was 12 Lord Knight.png|16 year old Elsword elsword_ph_valentine_couple_fan_art_by_maginoongbastos-d769rks.png|A normal day for Elsword and friends. Lord.Knight.(Elsword).full.947810.jpg Category:Good Category:Characters Category:Elsword Characters Category:Alien-king's Characters Category:Team Elrios Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Male